The great Escape from being love drunk
by lioneye44
Summary: "...she's your sister that means she looks like you and, let's face it, a female you doesn't sound flattering". Or does? Howard reveals that his sister is moving into the area, heads will turn & things will never be the same at the zoo. Dixon/OC/Vince
1. A mini announcement

This is the first story I am releasing on and I have so many ideas for this story but I have no idea if i should continue writing it so i'm slowly releasing the small amount of chapters I've written already to see what people think and to get feedback so leave a comment if you want but all comments will be taken to heart so don't try ripping it apart too badly. thanks.

This is the main character for this story.

Name: Clarisse Moon  
Age: 22  
Occupation: just graduated from college

Also, for the sake of the story Howard is 28, Vince is 25, and Bainbridge is 36

Third POV:

It was an average a day at the zooniverse for Howard Moon, the usually being made fun of by everyone and getting ignored by Mrs. Gideon. Everybody was crowding in front of the gates of the zoo because Fossil had an announcement for everyone. "Ok everybody", Fossil started in, "Dixon Bainbridge is coming back from his exploration in the rainforest and guess what? He's going to tell us all about it!" Fossil then make a loud high-pitched noise that sort of sounded like a Teradactyl.

"_Oh god, the last thing I need is to deal with that jerk Dixon Bainbridge, I hate that damn berk" _Howard thought to himself. He always hated how much everybody likes him. He was like the a-hole quarterback who everyone liked and picked on Howard and tripped him in the lunch room and broke his nose right before prom, though he didn't get to ask Jillian out on because she "busy" even though he let her cheat off of him in history class. Howard stopped thinking about secondary school to see that Mrs. Gideon was standing right next to him, with her face of cream, with flaps of cream for ears, and teeth of shiny pegs of cream. Mrs. Gideon was about to look over so Howard started paying attention to Bob Fossil again.

"…And that's why, I'm not allowed to eat bananas anymore when Bainbridge is around. Wait here he is!" Bob Fossil got extra hyper when Dixon "Man of Action" Bainbridge walked through the gates with his suitcases in each hand. "Bainby Baby! I've missed you so!" Fossil yells while trying to hug Bainbridge, but Bainbridge just ended up kicking him in the nuts and punching him square in the face as usual.

"If you even attempted anything like that again Fossil, I will cut you and choke you with your own intestines."

"I love it when you talk nasty." Bob started rubbing his chest.

"Take care of my luggage and put it in my office without touching anything in it before I fire you!"

"Yes Bainbridge." Fossil quickly grabbed his luggage for him and headed off. Bainbridge then straightened out his jacket and turned to the staff.

"Well it's great to be back here at the zoo and it is great to see you all. Well, all of you except Howard Moon and his ugly wife other there." Everybody laughed a bit. "I will be telling my tales from the rainforest in two hours, I'll see you all then, good day." He walked off. Everybody headed off to do work. Howard and Vince walked far off to where they where on cleaning duty for cleaning the windows for the exhibits. As soon as they got there, they got to work.

"So what's up you today? You seem a bit distracted." Vince asked.

"Nothing really, just pissed that Bainbridge has to be such an ass. I cannot think of anyway he could make my life even worse than he already has." Howard looked over to the side and stared "Nothing. At. All." Vince looked over to where Howard was staring to see what he was looking at and didn't see anything. He looked back at Howard."

"What' cha looking at?" Howard looked back at him.

"What?" Vince sighed

"Nevermind."

"Oh. Well Vince, guess what?"

"What?"

"My little sister's going to be visiting and she's going to find a place near the zoo so she can visit all the time and hang out with us."

"Wait, you have a sister? When did this happen?"

"I've always had a sister. Besides, why does it matter?"

"Well it actually doesn't, because it's YOUR sister."

"What' cha mean by that?"

"Well, since she's your sister that means she looks like you and, let's face it, a female you doesn't sound flattering"

"How dare you. My sister is a very charming young lady."

"Sure she is.". Howard signed and He and Vince continued working.

**Two and a half hours later.**

"… after jumping off the waterfall, my fall was broken by a crocodile. I then started wrestling it and then stabbed it with a dagger that was hidden in my moustache." Everyone was clapping and excited about Bainbridge's story. Well, almost everyone. Howard was just sitting next to Vince in the back row rolling his eyes and keeping one on Mrs. Gideon who was sitting in front of him.

"I was still on the search for the sacred skull of Gettamaya. The sacred skull is what the natives believe to be the skull of one of their most powerful gods and through the thousands of years, had it completely incrusted with precious gems. No one knows where its location is, but one day, I return to the rain forest I will retrieve it in all of its glory. Now since there is nothing more to say or any announcements, I will say goodnight to you all, dismissed." everyone started to stand up but then Howard ran up to the podium and pushed Bainbridge to the side, which made Bainbridge give him a dirty look.

"Wait everyone, I have a mini-announcement. Tomorrow my little sister will be visiting and moving into the area, and I hope to introduce you all to her."

"Oh shut it Moon, If genetics have taught us anything, it's that since she's YOUR sister, she probably looks like a fat chow chow with fleas.", Bainbridge said while people laughed, "be careful moon, children might try throwing peanuts at you two."

"Shut up Bainbridge! A young woman of her caliber is out of your league! Your not even worthy enough to have her spit on you, or any woman to for that matter." everyone owed, they were shocked.

"Whatever Moon, I'm just shocked by the fact you just grew a spine. I'm off". Bainbridge and everyone except Vince and Howard walked off.

"You are so lucky Bainbridge didn't your ass" Vince cracked a smile.

"Yeah right, he's all talk. He couldn't kick my ass even if he tried"

"Howard, you do realize he has the ability to kill man-eating carnivores with his bare hands right?"

"Don't tell me you were buying those crappy stories are you?"

"Well he did kill a crocodile." Howard loudly sighed while they both walked to their cabin.

**Back at Howard and Vince's cabin**

Howard and Vince were getting ready for bed in the cabin they shared. Howard was sitting in his bed while Vince was brushing his teeth. Vince then walked out of the bathroom and got on the top bunk of their bunk bed [their cabin has a main room with a couch, large table, TV., and kitchen. And a small bedroom w/ bathroom and bunk beds.(based of the pilot of the show mostly and the episodes 'Charlie' and 'electro')]

"So Howard, what's your sister like?"

"Well, she's funny, smart, she has an odd taste in music-"

"So she doesn't jazz if that's what you mean"

"Possibly"

"You know, not every one likes jazz"

"Well I always listened to it growing up and she, since of that, heard it all the time"

"Maybe that's why she doesn't like it"

"Shut your mouth" Vince started laughing a bit from the comment.

"But seriously, what is she really like."

"The thing about her that always just seemed so wonderful to me was that she has a sunny disposition of life and she is also so cherry at times that if you had the worst day of your life, she can still make you laugh and smile."

"So she's really hyper and spunky al the time?"

"Not all the time, but a good amount of the time."

"Well, she sounds pretty cool Howard. And just ignore what Bainbridge said, come on she can't be that ugly to look like a purebred-wrinkly dog with fleas, right?"

"She isn't, and I bet she's excited to meet you, she likes dressing up in funny ways too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've told her about you and most of the other people at the zoo."

"I meant about the dressing up part. Do I dress up in funny ways to you?"

"Vince, your known for dressing up like a mod one day and then dressing punk the next. She does that a lot too."

"Oh, alright. Well, goodnight Howard."

"Goodnight Vince". Howard shut off the lamp near the bottom bunk and was still excited about tomorrow.


	2. Wait YOU'RE related to HIM?

Ch.2!!!! Here's something new!

Ya! Lol. I hope you all enjoy the story it's going to have so much funny and twisted stuff through out it so have fun and keep on reading. (Note: may get a bit confusing because I switch between different POV's a lot.)

**The next Morning**

Clarisse's POV:

It was 7:00 in the morning on a Friday and it had been an extremely long plain ride all the way from the states, but I'm excited to finally see my brother that I haven't seen in five years ever since I went to college in the states. I got on the train that led to where Howard worked. I finally found an empty compartment on the train with the huge suitcase I had with me, got my Zune out of my backpack, and started to listen to the mix of goth rock, rock / pop, classic rock, and electro pop. I gazed at my mp3 player to see that Gary Numan's "cars" was playing. It was a classic and a good song too. I would be on the train for the next three hours so I better just making the best of it.

**Three hours later**

The train stopped and every one on it was getting off. I turned of her mp3 player in the middle of a Birthday Massacre song and threw it into my backpack, put my backpack on, and grabbed my suitcase. I walked through the hallway of the train and got off. I looked around and saw that I was on a big sidewalk. Then I spotted a sign shaped like an arrow that said "this way to the zooniverse". I follow the arrows for ten minutes and then saw the gate to the zoo. I paid to get in and walked through the gate. I realized that I forget to tell Howard to meet me somewhere I could easily find him. "_Shit."_ I though _"how will I find him? This zoo is huge." _Then I looked over near a large cage far away and Saw Howard and some guy with nice hair talking to an ugly redheaded girl. The girl walked away and I walked up to them.

* * *

**Ten Minutes earlier**

Vince's POV:

"Howard it's been a half an hour, can't we just go and do something else?" I asked. We were just standing around in front of the elephant exhibit doing nothing.

"No. We have to wait here near the entrance so she can find us." I signed. There was no arguing with Howard. He can be so stubborn at times. Then a girl cam walking up to us. She was hideous. She had fizzy red hair and she was wearing an ugly tan dress and flip-flops. Damn, I thought Howard said she was pretty. The girl walked up to Howard.

"Excuse me; do you know where the gift shop is?". _"Yes"_ I thought to myself _"thank god that wasn't Howard's sister."_

"Yes. It's down that path other there and just take a left, then a right, and it should be right there."

"Alright, thanks." the girl walked away. Then I saw another girl walked towards us, and she was gorgeous. She had her long slightly curly medium brown hair that reached half way down her back, parted to the right. She was extremely pale with bright blue eyes. She was thin with a full hourglass shape. She was wearing black hoodie with a fitted black low-cut t-shirt with faded jeans and sneakers. She had a big backpack with her and was lugging a huge suitcase. She looked at Howard and I and ran towards us and she dropped her stuff and jumped on Howard giving him a huge bear hug.

"Howard! I've missed you so much!" they hugged each other while Howard spun around still hugging her. Luckily I was able to dodge her feet from hitting me in the face.

"Clarisse! You've grown, how have you been?"

"I'm doing great. How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good". I cleared my throat and they both looked toward me. Howard let her down and she fixed her shirt. "Oh, I almost forgot; Vince this is my sister Clarisse Moon, and Clarisse this is my best mate and co-worked Vince Noir."

"Hello, nice to meet you" she said while shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too.". I looked at her closer. She had an oval face that looked like Audrey Hepburn, well except for her blue eyes and the slight amount freckles. She had six or eight rings on both of her hands together, had four piercing in each ear, and was wearing a black choker and a silver necklace with a pendant that was a black and silver coffin. "I like your jewelry" I randomly blurted out. She giggled a bit.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Five minutes earlier**

Bainbridge's POV:

'Knock, knock, knock' I herd coming from the door.

"Who the hell is it?!" I yelled.

"It's bobby bob bob king of the doughnut people. Can you unlock the door?". I put my binoculars down and walked over to the door and let him in. "hey Bainbridge, what are you doing in my office with the door locked?…is it nasty, naughty, and fun?" he then got that stupid smile on his face that always makes me sick.

"Shut up." I punched in the face and he fell backwards but got back up just as fast. "I'm spying on Howard Moon and that weird wife of his, so as soon as his sister arrives I can be there to laugh." I chuckled as I put my binoculars back up to my eyes and looked out the window in Fossil's office [the one from the episode 'Charlie']. I then saw the ugliest women I have ever seen walk up to them. "Ha! I knew she would show up sometime!". I put my binoculars down and ran out of Fossil's office. I have to get there before they walked off so I can make fun of her in front of Howard and laugh. I ran through the zoo at full speed to get there and stopped. The woman that was talking to Moon was at the gift shop. Oh well, she would be heading off back to Howard soon so I can laugh at her after laughing at Moon. I quickly walked down to around where Moon was and I saw Him and his ugly girlfriend talking to a lovely and fascinating creature. She was stunning, and she was stuck being near those two. I straighten out my jacket and walked towards them.

* * *

**One minutes earlier**

Clarisse's POV:

"So what type of music to you listen to?" Vince asked

"I listen to a lot of stuff. Classic rock, pop/rock, goth rock, industrial, indie rock, and electro pop just to name a few."

"So I guess you don't listen to what your brother listens to then."

"Hell no, I don't listen to jazz or jazz funk." Vince started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Vince." Howard said.

"I do tolerate it though, I had to because that's all he listened to growing up or when he visited me and spent time with me before college."

"Wait, you visited her through out knowing me but never told me about her?" Vince asked Howard.

"Well what did you think I did on weekends or days off from the zoo?"

"I thought you were Stalking Mrs. Gideon." Howard gave Vince a look.

"That reminds me", I said, "You have to introduce me to her and every one else here."

"well, about that…. Well you see, yesterday I-"

"Moon. Why you torturing in this ravishing young women with your boring conversations?" someone said from far away. I looked to see a man walk up to our circle and stood between me and Howard, and looked at Howard. He was wearing a navy blue jacket with a yellow turtleneck sweater under it and tan slacks.

"What are you doing here?" Howard asked.

"I was just about to save this poor visitor from one of your boring conversations about Jazz." Howard glared at him. He then looked at me.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Dixon Bainbridge; man of action, famous explorer, and owner of the zoo". He extended his hand. I go to shake is hand but he gently holds my hand up and kisses it. I giggle slightly and blush. "Do you have a pretty name to match that pretty face of yours?" I blush even more and it's really noticeable and Howard started giving me a weird look.

"Clarisse" I manage to say.

"ah, Clarisse. What's your last name miss?"

"Moon."

"ah, so it's Clarisse Moo-" He stops and looks at me, then Howard, then looks back and forth at us for at least a minute. "Wait. Your related to HIM?" He says while pointing at Howard. He seemed really shocked.

"She's my sister" Howard said in a stern voice.

"I see… So what are you doing for the rest of the day Miss Moon?"

"well, Howard said he was going to take me around the town and help me find a job because I just got out of college."

"Nonsense.", Dixon said, "There's a job opening here that you could have. Do you have a résumé?"

* * *

Vince's POV:

"um, yeah. I have it right here in my backpack." Clarisse responds. She took her backpack off her back, placed it on the ground, got on her knees, and started looking through her bag. I watched while she bended over and mumbled while searching through her bag. I could slightly see her bright red lacey knickers riding up from her jeans. I think Bainbridge notice too because we were both leaning closer to each other while looking. Howard was glaring at both of us furiously.

"Do you think her bra matches?" I whisper to Bainbridge.

"I don't know but it would be so sweet if they did." He whispered back. We both chuckled. It looked like she found it so we both stopped looking. She stood up and fixed her hair and handed it to Bainbridge. He looked through it and looked up back her.

"You have so many credentials Miss Moon. You Majored in ecology and biology, and you have minor degrees in entomology and math. Outstanding. I think you would be perfect for being assistant manager and head zoo keeper. The job just requires overseeing everything at the zoo, paper work, and other things such as that."

"wow, thank you Mr. Bainbridge. I don't know what do say." Clarisse responded

"you don't have to say anything." he smiled at her and she blushed. I got pretty pissed. She should be blushing at me.

"wow. I can't believe I already have a job. Now all that's left on the list of things Howard has to help me with is finding an apartment."

"Well, most of the employees live here and I think there is a vacant cabin. How about you and I go through the paper work." He bent his arm and held it up to hers. "Shall we?" She links arms with him. And starts walking away.

"Bye Howard, I'll see you later and it was nice meeting you Vince." she quickly turned her head and said while walking away with Bainbridge.

"I can not fucking believe this." Howard slowly says while in shock by watching them walk away.

"About what? The fact that your Little sister that is seven years younger than you AND is your superior AND she just barely started working here?"

"well, that and the fact he's fucking hitting on my own sister." He got really pissed. "Damn it, I hate Dixon Bainbridge!".

"Well his IS taking your sister to his office "alone"".

"Shut up Vince."

"She did blush a lot when he kissed her hand and hit on her."

"shut up Vince! If you say One. More. THING. I will leave you here and I will locked the door to the cabin and make you sleep in the jungle room!"

"…do you think her bra matches her Knickers? Bainbridge and I think so." Howard's hands tightened into fists and he stormed away. I laughed at him, then I realized what he just did. "oh shit. Howard! Don't lock me out! The mod wolves turned Goth! They won't listen to me anymore!" I ran after him so I could calm him down.


	3. Hand book and uniform

Alright. Ch.3 and here we go like the flight of the bumblebee.

**At Bainbridge's office.**

Clarisse's POV:

Bainbridge led me to his office and opened the door. It was an Extremely large office. It had a kind of safari theme. It had dark wooden floors and a chair rail all across the walls of the room. The bottom part of the walls were a dark brown and the top was grayish tan. Across the room was a large desk and behind it were two medium windows covered with curtains. Under the leather chair behind the desk, the desk and the two chairs in front of the desk was a large black rug. On the left side of the room was a large fire place and there were book shelves on both sides of it. on the other side of the room were two leather chairs and between them was a small circular table. In the middle of the room was a large bearskin rug. Above it on the ceiling was a light fixture that matched the room. And around the rooms on the walls were a few rifles, framed photos, a bunch of animal heads, and behind the desk between the windows were two swords.

"wow. You office is amazing." I said.

"thanks. I decorated it myself." we walked over to the desk and he pulled out a chair for me and then sat down behind the desk. I looked over at the animal heads again.

"did you hunt all of these yourself?"

"why yes I did. I went on safari a few times. I've traveled all over the world."

"It also must be amazing getting to see the world and travel everywhere." He looked at me and smiled. We both stared at each other awkwardly for five seconds and then he looked away. He cleared his throat and opened a cabinet in his desk. And pulled out a stack of papers.

"alright, well let's see" he started circling, writing, and signing stuff on the paper. "ok, just sign here, here, and here. And initial here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here." I signed and initialed all the spots I was supposed to. "alright, and now just fill out the information on the last page." I filled it all out and passed it all back to Bainbridge. "Excellent, welcome to the team." He stood up and then I did and we shook hands. "Now I'll get you an employee jacket which you can personalize if you want and a copy of the handbook. They're in your new office which you will share with Bob Fossil who is the general manager of the zoo. There isn't a second desk in there yet but I'll have Fossil get one for you. Here, I'll show you to your office and your cabin."

"alright." We walked to the door and he opened the door for me and led me to my new office.

**Later at the New office**

Bainbridge led me in to my new office. It wasn't too far from Bainbridge's office and it was about twenty minutes from the zoo entrance. He opened the door and let me in and walked in after me. The office was a lot smaller than Bainbridge's office but it was an okay size. The inside part of the door was orange and the walls were yellow. There was a lot of stuff all around the room. Facing the door was a desk and a man was sitting behind it. He was wearing a light blue, short-sleeved polyester suit with the shirt way too small for him.

"Hi Bainby! I've would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming and got- who's that?"

"Fossil this is Clarisse Moon and she is now the assistant manager and head zoo keeper. She will be sharing an office with you. This way Clarisse." Fossil glared at us as we walked over to a broom closet that was next to the far left corner of the room. He opened it and there were a bunch of green jackets all hanging up. There were also overalls, pants, tan button up shirts and other employee stuff in the small closet. "I'm not sure what size jacket you want so just grab which ever one you want." Bainbridge extended his hand toward the closet entrance.

"Alright." I smile and I walk in and look at all of the jackets. They weren't arranged by size so I just looked through all of them. I finally found a size small and a size x-small. I wasn't sure which one to take. The small would fit perfectly over a hoodie just incase it was cold and the medium was a bit baggy. I put the size medium back and got the size small. I walked out of the closet and Bainbridge handed me a huge book. I was around the size of the novel 'war and peace'. It weighted about ten pounds. "Is this the handbook?"

"yes, that's all of the rules and regulations. Luckily it's not required for our employees to read it. Here's the smaller version." He took back the larger book and passed me another book but this one had a spiral spine and was roughly 30-40 pages. "Fossil. I need you to get the spare desk and bring it in here by tomorrow. No excuses."

"well, I don't want to be a bother." I shyly said.

"nonsense. You don't mind do you Fossil?" Bainbridge gave him a look and Bob Fossil closed the folder he was working on.

"No I don't mind at all Bainbridge. I was getting bored at my desk. Maybe we could have lunch together?" Bainbridge sighed.

"I'll consider it. Now shall I show you to your-" The door opened and the guy from earlier walked in. Vince I think he name was, right?

"You wanted to see me Fossil?" Vince asked.

"Yes, This package came for you today." Fossil picked up a cardboard box from behind his desk and handed it to Vince. Vince smiled and looked at the return address on it and nodded.

"So Clarisse? What are you up to now?"

"oh, um Bainbridge was going to show me to my cabin."

"Wait, is it the one that used to be Mrs. Gideon about seven years ago near where Howard and my cabin is and she had to get a new one because Howard was spying on her while weeping which was scaring the squirrels in the squirrel exhibit?"

"yes. That one." Bainbridge sternly said.

"Well Clarisse, If you don't mind I can show you where it is."

"Um, sure I guess if you don't mind Bainbridge." I looked at Bainbridge who was looking at Vince and I.

"No, I don't mind. Here Noir, this are the keys to the cabin." Bainbridge tossed Vince the keys. "Well I have business to attend to so good day." Bainbridge walked out and headed towards his office. Vince turned to me.

"Shall we?" He bent his and raised it just as Bainbridge did. I blushed madly and linked arms with him.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Vince's POV:

Yes! Finally she was blushing for me! Not for "Bainbridge". Seriously out of every guy here she blushed at him first, that's BOLOCKS! What's his problem? I should be the one hitting… before I get to carried away I should continue:

We walked up to the door of my and Howard's cabin. Our arms were still linked and the cardboard box under my other arm.

"So what's in the box?" She asked.

"oh, just a pair of boots I ordered."

"sweet." she looked at the cabin and then her eyes widen.

"what is it?"

"crap. I forgot my suitcase and backpack for earlier."

"don't worry. I grabbed it and brought it back to mine and Howard's cabin. It's right next to the couch." I opened the door and let her in. I walked in right after her and closed the door.

"Vince!" Howard yelled from the bedroom. "I thought I told you to go on a walk and sprain your ankle and have it get infected." Howard walked out and stopped when he saw Clarisse. "Clarisse, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy getting your stuff for work."

"I did, but Vince offered to show me where my cabin is. We just came here to get my suitcases."

"can I come with?"

"Sure,", I sighed, "but you have to carry her stuff." She looked at me and giggled and smiled. I smiled back.

"Alright.". Howard grabbed her backpack and suit case. We all walked off the her cabin. Howard was struggling the whole way. He's so weak, I didn't have any problems with it. I laughed at him. "what are you laughing at?" I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"That's right nothing."

"Come on Howard", Clarisse said, "That suit case weights nothing." we both laughed at him while he struggled even more.


	4. This tea's really sweet

Ch.4, so get ready for more!

Still Vince's POV:

We got to the cabin and when I unlocked the door we looked inside and it was a mess. All the furniture was destroyed and everything was covered in dust and webs.

"What the hell happened to this place?" Clarisse blurted out.

"no has lived in this cabin for seven years ever since Mrs. Gideon Got a different one because SOMEONE was spying on her." I looked over at Howard.

"oh shut up Vince.". I laughed at Howard. Clarisse walked to the bedroom and all that was in there was a ripped up curtains and a bed frame. The bed frame was filthy and covered with grime and dust. The only parts of the cabin that with still intact was the kitchen and bathroom, and even then they were so extremely dirty.

"how in the world will I be able to stay here?" She sighed. She seemed pretty down from the state of her new cabin. But then I just got an idea.

"Clarisse, I just got a brilliant idea. Why don't you stay with me and Howard for tonight and tomorrow we can help you fix this place up. Howard and I both don't have to work tomorrow and you probably aren't starting work yet. We can all work together, the three of us and get it done." instantly her eyes lit up.

"Vince that's a great idea!" she gave me a big hug. "I see a lot of potential for this place….wait. I actually don't know when I start work."

"Probably not for a while sis." Howard added. "But I could ask Bainbridge for you if you want."

"well thanks Howard.". She gave Howard a hug too.

"why don't you do that Howard while Clarisse and I get her stuff back to our cabin and get her settled in."

"um, alright." Howard said before walking off to find Bainbridge.

"Come on Clarisse, I'm gonna make some tea for us and I'll help set up the sleeping arrangements."

"Alright. Here I'll help you." She grabbed her suit case and I grabbed her backpack for her.

* * *

**Later at Howard and Vince's cabin**

Clarisse's POV:

We got back to Howard and Vince's Cabin. I set my suit case near the door and Vince passed me my backpack.

"Well, make yourself at home and I'll start up the tea kettle."

"Alright." I sat on the couch and got my laptop out of my backpack to check my email. Nothing, I didn't have any updates on any of my web accounts either. It was a slow day once again. I closed my computer and put it back in my bag. Vince in the meantime, had filled the tea kettle and put it on the stove. He then sat on the couch next to me.

"So. Do you like Gary Numan?"

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

"sweet. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Yeah. I do modern and crazy arts and craft stuff, drawing and painting, musical instruments and other stuff."

"What type of instruments?"

"basically everything. I can just pick up any instrument and play it."

"oh, like Howard can?"

"yeah, except I don't play jazz all the time." We both started laughing.

"Naboo might be visiting some time soon. You should meet him."

"Does he work here at the zoo too?"

"Yeah. He works at the gift shop. He's a shaman. He has loads of lotions and potions and stuff of that sort."

"Like what?"

"oh, well this one time he had with miracle hair wax that I used to fix the ape of death's hair so he would let Howard and I leave Monkey Hell."

"ok then…" I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I sounded like he was on a drug trip. I then heard a loud whistling noise.

"oh. Tea's ready." He got up and put the tea kettle and 2 cups and 2 saucers on a tray and put it on the big table in front of the small couch. "what type of tea do you want?"

"what types do you have?"

"all the tea bag containers are in the cupboard above the sink." I go up and looked in the cupboard above the sink and there where a large amount of tea stuff. I looked around and found a box of red raspberry celestial seasonings herbal tea. I grabbing the box and sat down at the table across from Vince. He passed me a cup and saucer and poured some water in it for me.

"thanks."

"no problem."

"I didn't know they sold celestial seasonings' teas in the UK."

"Yeah, Howard bought them a few weeks ago to try them and hasn't yet. I might as well try one though." He grabbed one and put it in his cup and them put a cube of sugar in it. I did the same and put a cube of sugar in mine. "wow. This stuff is actually really good. It's really sweet. I almost don't need sugar" Vince Commented.

"yeah. It was the only tea brand I really drank in college. So Vince, tell me all about yourself."

"Well, I work here at the zoo and I have the ability to talk to animals. I was raised by Bryan Ferry in the forest with a bunch of different animals around. I met Howard back in primary school. We didn't talk to each other too much but by secondary school we were more of friends and one day he went up to me after he graduated and I was still in school and convinced me to work here at the Zooniverse. We go on adventures all the time. We once went to the Tundra to find a sapphire the size of a school boy's head. It was brilliant. I got to dance with a polar bear. I've also been in a few bands, and I'm mostly know for my fashion and hair." I giggled a bit.

"well if you don't mind me saying your hair is very nice." He smiled at me and we stared at each other. He had the nicest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"so Clarisse, Howard Never even told me about you until yesterday so I don't know too much about you other than your musical taste and hobbies. It's your turn to tell me all about yourself."

"Well, I grew up with Howard Moon as a brother which was 'interesting'" Vince laughed. "As soon as I got through secondary school I got a huge scholarship in the states and today was the first time I've seen him in five years. Other spare time stuff I do is of course my hobbies, some cooking and designing outfit ideas. I'm known for being spontaneous at times and for my sense of fashion. One day I'll feel like really dressing like a mod and the next day be punk. A thing a most notice of over time is that no matter now I dress at lease 50% of my outfit is black."

"cool. I usually wear a bit of black clothes all the time too but match it up with bright colors."

"same here." There was a long pause in our conversation.

"So, you have any boyfriends back in the states?"

"No. I had many friends but not any boyfriends in college. Why?"

"No reason, just curious. I'm always curious about stuff, like what green Jell-O is made out of. It's so weird tasting." I giggled. At that moment the door opened and Howard walked in. He grabbed a cup from one of the cupboards in a mopey, sluggish way and sat down next to me. "hey Howard. So what did Bainbridge say?" Howard had finished filling his tea cup up and mixing it.

"Wow this tea is really sweet. I don't even need sugar."

"Howard"

"Right. Bainbridge said you're not starting work until Monday and that You and I, Vince, are off until then too."

"Sweet I have two full days off." I said while pouring myself a second cup.

"Same here. So where are we going to find furniture and all that stuff?" Vince asked.

"Don't worry. I mailed my larger stuff like décor and more of my clothes a week or so ago. There in storage not too far from here. The only problem that I see arising from this is people being weirded out by us carrying furniture through a zoo."

"That's nothing" Vince responded "so should have see what happened when Howard and I were putting this table in a few weeks ago. The zoo was full a people and Howard hit an old lady and a llama in the eyes with one of the legs."

"I slipped. It wasn't my fault."

"sure it wasn't" Vince said smiling.

"get stuffed." Vince started laughing.

"All we have to do is do all the furniture moving when it's around closing time. There aren't that many people around at that time."

"alright". I then poured myself a third cup of tea.

"Wow. You drink a lot of tea Clarisse." Vince commented.

"Well I was awake at 3 am to go to the airport this morning. I could barely sleep on the plane because the guy sitting next to me on the plane creepped me out. He kept trying to steal my pretzels." Vince slightly chucked.

"So what do you two want to do?" Howard asked.

"How about we see what Naboo's up to." Vince said.

"alright." Howard answered. Howard got the tea cup, saucers, and tea pot in the sink and took care of the rest of the stuff on the table. In the meantime, Vince and I got up and walked to the door. Howard Walked up to the door and opened it and Vince and I walked through the door with Howard following.


	5. wanna eat ice cream and hang out?

Ch. 5, and doing fine (and yes every chapter will open up with a rhyme)

(author's note: If you like the story then please comment or write a review so i know if anybody likes this or if i should change a few things.)****

****

**Half an hour ago**

Howard's POV:

"But I could ask Bainbridge for you if you want." I responded.

"well thanks Howard.". She gave Me a hug.

"why don't you do that Howard while Clarisse and I get her stuff back to our cabin and get her settled in." Vince added.

"um, alright." I said before walking off to find Bainbridge. I walked out of Clarisse's new cabin to Bainbridge's office. I walked up to his office and knocked twice. What was I thinking when I offered to go here to talk to him? I hate him and I can't stand him!

"Come in!" I heard him yell from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in. Bainbridge was at his desk reading a book. I closed the door and walked up to the desk and waited for him to look up. "so, back already?" He smiled and put down his book and faced forward. His smile was wiped from his face when he saw it was me. "What do you want Moon?"

"yes. Well, Clarisse asked me to asked you when she started work because her new cabin is in shambles and Vince and I want to help her fix it up."

"Well, Moon I'll be willing to answer your question if you answer a question of mine and not tell Miss Moon about it."

"What's the question?"

"Does your sister have a husband?" I gulped. I had a pretty clear idea why he might want to know.

"um, n-no. She and I are really close and I would know if she was married. She isn't."

"A boyfriend?"

"what?"

"Does Miss Clarisse have a boyfriend?" I signed and answered his question.

"No she doesn't."

"alright. She doesn't start until Monday and You and Noir have the rest of the weekend off to help her."

"alright." I kept looking down. I felt bad for telling Bainbridge. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Moon." I turned back to look at Bainbridge "remember" he held up a finger to his mouth. "shush. Or else." I glared at him, walked out and closed the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath while leaning against the door. I stopped and started heading for Mine and Vince's cabin.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes after leaving the cabin after drinking tea**

Clarisse's POV:

Vince, Howard and I walked up to what seemed to be the gift shop of the zoo. The person working there was a short guy with medium length black hair with a blue robe garnished with patterns, designs, and beads with a turban to match.

"Hey Naboo, what's up? You said you would hang out with Howard and I."

"I was busy. Your sister was here Howard. She bought all the stuffed giraffes up. She looked just like you." He then looked at me "Who's this?"

"Naboo, THIS is Clarisse. she my sister." Howard answered.

"Sister? How does that work?"

"why, can't you see the resemblance?", I said while hugging Howard slightly with one arm while still facing Naboo, "Growing up people said we looked like twins" Vince and Naboo looked at each other and stared at me.

"Twins? Who the hell would think that?! Where they high?!" Vince said.

"probably, only if they smoked enough to kill a platypus. And those platypi are freaks at it!" Naboo commented. I giggled a bit at Naboo's comment.

"so do you guys want to eat ice cream and hang out at the cabin?" Vince said.

"That sounds like fun! And we can play jazz records" Howard said while smiling.

"Or, or… we could play party games and just chill" I commented to make things sound more fun.

"I like the way your thinking. Alright lets go" Vince responded. We all then started walking back to Vince's and Howard's Cabin.

****

Hours later at Vince's and Howard's Cabin.

Vince's POV:

We all finished the eight tubs of ice cream what was stored in the back of the gift shop that Naboo was saving up for the last few weeks. All of our faces were covered with ice cream. Howard passed out hours ago after only one gallon of ice cream and Naboo went back to the gift shop to sleep, so Clarisse and I were just chatting the whole time.

"Yeah, they're okay. Just the normal run of the mill employees"

"Who is this Mrs. Gideon person that you keep saying Howard likes? Is she nice?"

"Well she's pretty nice but she ignores Howard and isn't really nice to him. She doesn't even remember who he is even though they've know each other for over ten years."

"Yeesh. She sounds like a jerk."

"Yeah, maybe he can meet some one who remembers his name at lease."

"Hopefully he does. He's a great big brother. Wow Vince, you're so nice to him all the time from what I've seen so far."

"of course I am. He's my best mate." She than smiled at me and I scooted near her on the couch. Howard was still sound asleep on the floor. Thank goodness he was a heavy Sleeper. He would be pissed if he knew I was chatting up his hot sister… wait did I just refer to her as "Howard's hot sister"? Seriously, what is green Jell-O make out of?! Anyway… I looked at the clock and it was already 11:00.

"Wow. It's already 11:00. We should get some rest for tomorrow."

"yeah, YAWNNNN I'm pretty tired my self and I need to sleep off all the ice cream I ate"

"Same here". I said as we both laugh a bit. "Follow me. You can sleep on Howard's bunk. It's the bottom one." She followed me to mine and Howard's room and got in the Howard bed, threw the comforter over herself lazily, and she was out like light. I looked at her as she slept with strawberry ice cream on her face. I grabbed a tissue and wiped all the ice cream off her face. She was so pretty when she was sleeping. I yawned and then turned the lights out and got up on the top bunk. I stared at the ceiling for a while.

"Come down Vince", I whispered to myself, "You've only know her for one day. No need to get carried away.". With that thought still on my mind I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	6. your ‘clean outfits'

Ch.6 and pick-up sticks!

****

9:00 am Outside Bainbridge's office

Bob Fossil's POV:

I was right outside Bainbridge's office and I knock on the door. No reply, which was odd because I knew he was in there. I knocked on the door again. "Come in!" I heard his majestic voice yell. I walked in to his office and he was resting in his arm chair facing the wall and he was looking into a mirror stroking his mustache. "Why hello there, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon mi-" he said as he turn towards me, put down the mirror and looked up. His smile was instantly wiped off his face.

"Hey there Bainbridge!" I said to him while waving at him.

"What do you want Fossil?" He said a bit agitated.

"Well I moved in that new girls desk him and I was wondering if you needed anymore help with anything at all" I responded nervously.

"No I'm fine right now Fossil-" At that moment his phone rang "Hold on a minute Fossil. Hello? Why hello there Max! How are you and how's Sidney? That's good, that's good." he shifted his eyes across the room and started to talk quieter. "So how's the little project going? Good, good. When will it be done? Alright, well the workers signed those papers to keep everything quiet? Great! I'll talk to you later Max about setting up the surveillance system and send my love to Sidney alright? Ok, Bye Max." he said smiling. As soon as he hung up he stopped smiling. "Stupid asshole." He looked up at me and pointed to the door. "You can leave now Fossil"

"Ok Bainbridge". I headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Fossil." I turned around and looked at him. This could be it!!! He's finally going to ask me to Prom!!! I can't hardly wait!!!

"Don't tell anyone what you heard me talk about on the phone." Damnit! Now what am I going to do with my new pink polyester suit!

"Okay Bainbridge". I walked out of his office and headed back to my own office to finish that paper work piled up on my desk.

* * *

****

One hour later

__

Vince's POV:

Mmmmmm. Bacon, pancakes, eggs, and tea! Wait. Bacon, pancakes, eggs and tea? I got out of bed and walked of the bedroom and to the main room. I walked through the beads in the door way and saw Clarisse cooking and she had the table set and there was bacon, eggs, tea cups and saucers, and matching tea pot. Clarisse was wearing a black and neon green head band with a black and neon green zebra printed top, black jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was a bit poofy and wavy. She was also wearing Howard's 'Kiss the jazz maverick' apron. She was humming and cooking. She turned around while flipping the pancake she was cooking and yelped and threw the pancake up in the air and it fell over her head. We both laughed a bit.

"Oh my gosh Vince to startled me!" she said cheerfully. I grabbed the pancake off her head and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm. Great pancakes. Thanks for breakfast, I feel bad though because you had to work hard and get up earlier. We could of woke up Howard and make him do it so you could relax a bit." she giggled.

"That's okay. Besides, I wanted to make breakfast for you two to thank you for helping me and letting me stay here and even saying you guys would help me move my stuff in to the zoo. And more besides the fact that I like cooking and I'm WAY better at cooking that Howard." I laughed a bit.

" No sweat. Oh, and you're right about Howard. He could probably burn water." we both started laughing. Then out of nowhere I then kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and I realized what I did.

"umm…… you're wearing Howard's apron"

"well I needed an apron and well, this is the one I found." We then heard loud snoring and we looked over to the couch and saw Howard sound asleep still. "should we wake him up?"

"Yeah… probably."

"Wait. I got an idea" She quickly got over to the fridge and grabbed a can of whipped cream. We both knew what she was about to do and we both started to cover our mouths while chuckling. She walk over to Howard and put a huge amount of whipped cream on his hand and them passed me feather and ran and hid behind the corner wall behind me. I was near the corner right next to the arm of the couch and I slightly moved the feather over his nose and he hit himself in the face. We both ducked and tried our hardest not to laugh.

"WHAT THE?! VINCE!!!" we both started laughing uncontrollably. Howard's face was completely covered in whipped cream and was glaring at us.

"Howard what happened?" Clarisse said innocently.

"Get stuff Clarisse. I know you were the mastermind behind this. You always pull pranks on me while I'm sleeping."

"awwww. But you're such an easy target. And if you think I did it then why did you say Vince's name? are trying to tell us something?"

"shut your mouth." Clarisse and I just cracked up and started laughing at him even more.

****

Twenty Minutes Later

Clarisse's POV:

I sat and waited on the couch for Vince to get ready. Howard was already ready for the day and was washing the dishes from breakfast this morning. Vince finally walked out of their bedroom and was wearing a red shirt with a black silk scarf and black pants with red boots.

"How about this one?" Vince asked us while doing a spin.

"The other 14 outfits were fine Vince… I STILL don't get how you have enough room for all these clothes." Howard responded.

"Well YOU don't even accessorize. Clarisse." I turned to look at him. "What do you think?" I looked at him slowly from head to toe and he looked great.

" That's a killer outfit. You look fab" I said knowing he was going for a more rocker mod look.

"Cheers. So, what's the plan for fixing up the cabin?"

"well all we really got to do is clean it up and then put my stuff in it, so we should go and find some cleaning supplies." I answered. "But the only problem is I don't know where to get cleaning supplies OR how to get my stuff safely into the zoo without taking forever."

"I got an idea" Howard added. "we can use the zoo's cleaning supplies and we can use the moving equipment to move stuff really fast."

"Alright. Let's get to it. Howard. Lead the way to wherever the cleaning stuff is" I said. The three of us all walked out the door and then Vince and I followed Howard to where the cleaning stuff would be.

****

Three and a half Hours Later

The cabin almost completely clean I was finishing up the tiny kitchen while Howard cleaned the bedroom area and Vince was cleaning the living area.

"UGH! These spider webs can't be good for my hair!" Vince moaned from the living area. I giggled a bit.

"You never know Vince, spider webs are so sticky I bet they could make your hair stay up on ends for weeks." Vince walked over to the kitchen to see where I was and smiled at me."

"hmm. That's a good idea. I could sell that. 'Vince's spider web hair spray' it could work."

"Well good luck with that Vince." Howard said from the other room.

"well, It would take a lot of spiders. And their not the most fashionable of creatures" I added

"yeah I guess you're right." Vince said a bit bummed out but he still seemed pretty happy.

"Vince, how much did you get done?' Howard said as he walked up to where vince was. Laughed a bit when I realized how funny they both looked now. Howard was wearing his apron that I was wearing earlier with yellow gloves. He had a duster and a sponge in his hands. Vince on the other hand was wearing a red sparkly bandana with an apron that was red with two white lightening bolts down it that said 'kiss the king of the mods' on it. He also had red cleaning gloves on. They were bickering a bit which made it even more funny.

"If you didn't worry about you're hair so much we would be done by now" Howard said.

"I have every right to be worried 'bout my hair HOWARD. It's a part of me and there are spider webs everywhere." Vince argued.

"well it's just hair VINCE. JUST hair!" they both started to put their hands on their hips

"JUST HAIR!?". I took my camera out of my pocket and took a picture of them glaring at each other. They then looked over at me. "what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I just took a picture of you two because you guys look hilarious with your 'cleaning outfits."

"Well so do you." Howard added. I looked down at myself and I had my gothic black laced, corset styled apron with a black and neon green bandana with matching neon green cleaning gloves.

"touché, mon frère" I responded. "but at least Vince's and my cleaning outfits match."

"so?" Howard childishly said.

"so I win. Anyway… is the whole cabin clean enough guys?"

"Definitely" Howard said. " I cleaned the whole entire bedroom area and it's spotless and you of course cleaned the kitchen and bathroom and Vince did a bang-up job on the living room."

"Alright. Now we should get all the furniture." I said.

"Wait." Vince blurted out. "we should take a group picture since we're dressed like this." We all agreed and I set my camera on a shelf, put the timer on for ten seconds, push the button and ran over in between Vince and Howard. Right before the camera took the picture they both hugged me and we all smiled while facing the camera. The camera flashed and I walked over and looked at it and it was really good. We then took another picture of us where they had their arms out and held me while I laid on my side. I showed them the pictures and they though they were pretty cool. So now we were off to get the furniture.


	7. truth or dare?

thank you so much to those who have reviewed my story. It truely means a lot that my story is liked so much. :)  
also, sorry it took so long to update because I was in a story play conpetition and practices were very long. After my graduating class did their play which i was in we won play of the year which is a big deal at my school. while getting up with the rest of the cast to receive the award, someone stepped on my hand and broke one of my fingers and bruised another so it was very hard to type. also it will take me a while to update again because i have to wear a splint on my finger for around a week.

thanks for reading and keep on keeping in on. lol

**Ch. 7 fan fiction heaven**

Clarisse's Pov:

****

Four and a half hours later

We finished getting all of the furniture in to the cabin and it was now around 6:30. We were all pretty tired so we all just sat on my couch bored.

"I go another idea!" Vince said excitedly. "we could get Naboo and Bollo and play truth or dare! And if Naboo has one of his weird friends with him we have them play so there are more than four people playing. "

"That's a great idea. Who's Bollo?" I asked.

"Bollo is a guerilla that lives in the zoo. He's pretty cool."

"A guerilla? Would he even be allowed to leave his cage?"

"Bollo is a lot different than other guerillas. He can talk and he's really smart"

"cool."

* * *

**Half an**** hour later**

Everyone was sitting in a circle on the large comfy rug on the floor of the living room to my right was Vince then Naboo, Bob Fossil, Bollo, and then Howard to my left.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Vince said pointing at Fossil.

"He said that if we didn't let him play he would tell Bainbridge." Naboo said.

"Yea. So tough cookie butts!" Fossil commented.

"Ok. So who's going first" I asked.

"I'll go." Naboo said slightly raising his hand. "Fossil: truth or dare?"

"Oh, I wanna be naughtily so I'LL pick dare."

"Ok. Go to the shark tank and take this smiley face sticker and put it in the corner at the bottom at the pool and then hold your breath for two minutes."

"OK!" Bob Fossil squealed whiled running out the door.

"isn't the shark tank round?" Bollo asked

"Exactly" Naboo answered while smiling.

"Well who's turn is it since Fossil will be gone for the night and possibly all tomorrow." I asked.

"I'll go" Bollo said "Vince: truth or dare?"

"umm…truth."

"what is your favorite type of shoes?"

"Boots hands down. They're amazing." He then looks around the room. "Hmm. Clarisse: truth or dare?". I thought carefully about what I would pick. I could either be told to eat a bar of soap or to say something embarrassing which was common playing this game.

"umm…truth."

"umm…what is the most embarrassing thing that Howard has done when you two were growing up.". I started grinning and manically giggling. Howard started to get nervous.

"Oo, this must be good." Vince said laughing.

"Well…" I started to say.

"No Clarisse, Don't you dare! Come on!" Howard shouted. Naboo quickly moved over to Howard and covered his mouth. Howard was still trying to yell but was not able to.

"Come on! Tell us!" Naboo shouted.

"Okay. One time when I was 12 and Howard was 18 and he was staying at home, I caught him in his room with a picture of some girl he had a mega crush on in high school and he cut out the mouth on the picture!" Everyone started laughing. "And that's not even the worst part, he was wearing-ok get this- a dress that he stole from her!" Everyone except Howard was rolling on the floor laughing.

"THAT- HA HA HA- IS THE-HA HA HA- FUNNIEST THING I EVER HEARD!" Vince yelled at the top of his lungs. When every one started laughing a bit less I added:

"It was a tight hot pink halter dress that was mega short!" every started laughing even more. After a few minutes and some explanations from Howard later we started playing again.

"Ok. My turn, Naboo: truth or dare?" I asked Naboo.

"umm, truth."

"have you ever done any drugs ever?"

"yeah. Actually I was getting high right before coming here… Howard: truth or dare?"

"Dare, because I'm just crazy like that. I'm Howard Moon." Vince and I rolled our eyes.

"Ok then. Go ask Mrs. Gideon out." Howard froze.

"wait…what?" there was a knock at the door.

"that's her right now Howard." Howard then had his eyes roll back in to his head and fainted. I quickly got over to him and check his pulse and he was fine. I slapped him on the face to wake him up but he was out cold. The door opened and it was a guy that was sort of dressed like Naboo.

"Hey Naboo. I got that digital camera you wanted." He walked over and gave Naboo the camera.

"Thanks Pete." The guy then walked out and closed the door.

"Hey Naboo, what that guy a shaman too?" I asked.

"No, that's just Pete. He works at Dixons"

* * *

**Two hours later**

Vince's Pov:

Naboo just barely left to get Bollo back to his cage and said he would be back in half and hour. Clarisse and I were just sitting on the rug while Howard was on the couch where we put him still sound asleep.

"So Clarisse do you want to keep playing?" I asked her. She looked at me this those shining blue eyes of hers. Damn she is gorgeous.

"Sure, so Vince: truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"hmm, what is the weirdest thing to happen to you at the zoo?"

"that would have to be… oh, when I went to the mirror world and some guy made out of fabrics showed my his mirror balls"

"wow. That's…awkward."

"tell me about it." I started to lean closer to her. "truth or dare?"

"truth"

"have you ever been kissed?"

"well… once in secondary school, but the guy was an ass and I hate him now. He treated me horribly."

"oh, well I'm sorry to hear-"

"It's alright. It's not your fault. So, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"Have you ever kiss someone."

"yeah. I've kiss a bunch a girls but I wasn't really with them because most of them are crazy or have problems." She moved a bit closer to me which I liked a lot. "truth of dare?"

"dare" she whispered seductively which really turned me on.

* * *

Clarisse's POV:

"I dare you to kiss me" Vince said. He looked so hot and I knew that we just barely met and the fact my older brother was in the room but I didn't care. We both closed our eyes and kissed. He started to get more into it and started to slip his tongue into my mouth and so did the same to him. After a while were completely making out. I was sitting in his lap and I had my legs wrapped around him and he kept pulling me closer and was wrapping his arms around me. I started playing with his hair while he pulled me in even closer. We then leaned so what we were now on the floor rolling around still fiercely making out. When he was on top I would wrap one of my legs around his leg caressing it and one arm around his waist and my other hand on his head. And when I was on top it was vise versa. He smelt so intoxicating and he definitely knew what to do. He was on top again and I was moving my hips and he was too. We kept making out like this for at least five or hell, ten minutes. We go up and looked at each other.

"You are so Amazing Clarisse." He then kiss my cheek. "that was the best snogging I've ever had"

"You were so Wonderful Vince. That was mind-blowing."

"Clarisse?"

"Yes Vince"

"We have such a connection ever since we've met so I was wondering… Will you go out with me?"

"Vince I would but to be girlfriend and for you to be my boyfriend but" Vince stopped smiling and got nervous. "If Howard found out he would kick your ass. He's really overprotective."

"Howard couldn't kick my ass even if he tried. He would have gotten killed by a boxin' kangaroo if I didn't help him. He can't fight at all. He's a demented swan. And even if he could I wouldn't care at all, so will you?"

"yes Vince, I would love to." we both hugged each other and kissed and then started to talk a bit.

* * *

**Half and hour later**

Naboo's POV:

I woke up on the couch at my kiosk realizing that I must have fell asleep after getting Bollo back to his cage… wow I have such a headache. What was I smoking…oh yea. I walked back over to Clarisse's cabin and knocked on the door. Nothing. I knock again. Nothing. I opened the door and walked in. Howard was asleep on the couch passed out still from that prank I pulled on him. I looked down at the floor and saw Vince and Clarisse asleep on the floor in each other's arms. Not too shocked though. Vince was eyeing her all day yesterday and they were giggling and all that type of stuff when we were all eating ice cream. I smiled and tip-toed quietly out the door and closed it to go back to the kiosk. I wonder where my frog went off to…


	8. This is WAR!

Ch. 8 doing great.

P.S. this story is not dead! I just get writers block a lot. Lol. Also, there's a lot of British slang in this chapter.

Clarisse:

****

Monday morning at 6:45

I woke up after hearing a knock at the door. I got up from my bed and walk to the cabin door and opened it and saw Vince. We decided after spending time together yesterday (destracting Howard with a map of where Mrs. Gideon was going to be for the day and a pair of night vision binoculars) and decided to take things really slow. In a way, he was my bff and my bf… sort of. We're not going to tell anyone for a while, just to see where it would go of course. We'll be complete officials one day J … anyway. Back to the story. Vince walked through the doors and gave me a kiss.

"Hey Risse, how are you?" He was wearing a white t-shirt with a weird design on it, his employee's jacket, a pair of black tight pants with a studded belt, and white cowboy boots.

"Well I'm doing good now." I hugged him and he hugged back. He still smelled so good.

"I bet all the visitors, employees, and well, basically everyone except Howard's gonna love your clothes for work." I looked down and saw that I still had my night gown on. It was a extremely short dark red silk night gown with stitching half-way down that back. With lace on it. I quickly grab the bottom of my nightgown in the front and pull it down to cover myself more. Vince started laughing.

"I'm gonna get ready. Made yourself at home and I'll be right back." I said to Vince as I closed the cabin door. He walked in and sat on the couch while I went to my room and grabbed some random clothes and got into the shower. I then brushed my hair and teeth, put my make up on which I kept simple, and got dressed at fast as I could. I was wearing low cut black jeans with a studded belt and jack skellinton belt buckle and black ankle boots. For a shirt I had a tight blue empire waisted tank top that was long enough to cover my belt except for the belt buckle and part of the front of the belt. the top showed a lot of my curves and it wasn't that low cut but the top part of my bust was visible. I put my employees jacket on only zipping it up half way so the top of my shirt was visible and made sure all my jewelry was on and walked out of my room to where Vince was.

"what do you think?" I asked him. When he turned to look at me his jaw dropped.

"wow. Bombshell." Vince said while still giving me the ole elevator eyes.

"alright. So when does work start?"

"7:00" I looked down at my watch and it said 6:57

"Damn. I got three minutes to get to work and I don't know if I go to my office or somewhere else."

"You're probably going to your office so Fossil can give you some work… well, that is if he finished his dare." we both laughed. Vince walked to the door. "Come on. I'll walk you to your office." he put his arm out like he did the day we met. "Shall we?". We both smiled at each other while I linked arms with him and we walked out of my cabin and started to walk.

****

Ten minutes later

I walked into me new office as Vince left to do his work. I looked and the guy in the too small blue suit… Fobble… Fossil… or something like that. He looked up from his desk and saw me.

"oh. It's you right on time. You wouldn't believe how long it took to get that sticker to stay." He said while still organizing papers.

"Um, alright. Well is there anything I should do today, like signing papers or anything like that?"

"well, you're folder is on your desk over there and the clip square." I walked over to the desk and saw a thing a flip book styled folder on a clipboard and a walkie-talkie, and grabbed it. "I also need you to check up on the nose licker."

"… what?"

"you know the nose licking guy. Bug eater with the duster tail."

"The anteater?"

"yeah, that guy. And I need to the check on the slow movey green fart."

"huh? I don't get what your saying at all."

"come on. It's the slow movey old guy with the rock clothes."

"turtle?"

"yeah. Well something is wrong with them and I need you to check on them before they croak."

"okay then…" I walked out of the office clip board in hand. WOW his is creepy! No wonder Howard, Vince, Naboo, and everybody else is annoyed my him.

****

Five minutes later

After getting lost I found my way to the anteater's cage and Howard was there.

"Hey bro!" I hollered at him while running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Clarisse. Whatcha doing here?"

"Fossil told me to check up on the anteater. Like, is it me or can he NOT say the names of animals?"

"yeah, he does that all the time."

"Do you mind helping me with the anteater?"

"I can help. See, I got the medical back right here" he held up the medicine bag.

"alright, let's get to work.". Howard handed me the medicine bag and we got to work. I looked closely at the anteater and after inspection the anteater's snout was swollen. "What do you guys feed 'em?"

"Well usually we go and catch ants outback and bring them in here."

"umm, yeah… I think the anteater isn't used to eating the ant local to the area. If you go and call a specialist they can tell you where to order the right species of insects or a type of pellets that they eat."

"I'll get Joey Moose right on that." He started to walk away.

"Wait," Howard stopped and turned around and walked back over to me. " I can do that." I grabbed my walkie-talkie from my belt where it was clipped and turned it on. "Fossil, do you read me? Over."

"I don't know how to read but I can hear you." Fossil responded on the other end. I signed and looked at Howard and he shrugged.

"Look Fossil, I need you to asked Joey Moose to go and call a specialist on anteaters to get a appropriate dietary information and where to order stuff. Over."

"alright but why do you keep saying over?"

"Never mind that Mr. Fossil just get Joey Moose to get the information for me, over and out." I turned the walkie-talkie off and clipped it back to my belt. "is he ALWAYS that stupid?"

"yeah…I'd be lying if I said no."

* * *

****

Fifteen minutes earlier

Vince's POV:

I dropped of Risse at Fossils/ her office. I hugged her knowing no one was looking and walked off to do my work. I stopped and turned around and watched her open the door and walk in. I smiled. And kept walking.

****

Two minutes earlier

Bainbridge's POV:

I was hiding in the bushes outside that idiot Fossils office. There she was Ms. Moon, who looked nothing like her annoying brother, was walking up to the office. Someone was with her. It was Vince that limp-wristed fairy. He was walking with her holding hands. What the hell is pansy HIM doing with lovely HER. I now officially hate him more than Max and Howard combined. He had a stupid smiled and his face when he hugged her. Now I am SPITTING TACKS. I crept up behind him after she went inside and grab him, slammed him against a cage, lifted him up by his shirt. "Listen here you sugar plum fairy. if you know what's good for you, you WILL stay away from her."

"You don't scare me Bainbridge you prick. What make's you think she likes you? You're too old for her you misog." I slammed him against the bars again even harder.

"Oh what makes you think she would like a prissy bondage queen like you? You're a loser with stupid hair." Vince got a crazed look in his eyes and grabbed me and slammed me against the bars.

"It's one thing to call me a prissy bondage queen but you will never, NEVER insult my hair." He slammed me against the bars again. "and YOU stay away from her if YOU know what's good for you." He threw me against the bars of the cage one last time and walked away.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET NOIR!" I yelled as he walked away. He flipped me off while walking away. Oh… this means WAR.

****


	9. everyone I have bad news on two fronts:

Ch.9 story is still alive

**Later at night**

Third POV:

It was a cloudy night at the zooniverse where nightmares come alive…niverse. And Joey Moose is on guard duty. He hated being on guard duty ever since that time he was turned into a mutant. Luckily Naboo was able to help him look normal again… he can't say much for his behavior though ever since that time when and got caught eating live chickens. He walked by the kiosk and heard some howling noises. Coming from the old closed down jungle room. He knew that the door was locked and that they always howled so he continued walking. But all of a sudden he heard loud panting and something running, he turned around and everything went black.

**The next morning**

Vince's POV:

I was walking around the zoo looking for Clarisse. Fossil was walking towards me and he suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face. People visiting just stood and stared at him struggling to get up. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. I then heard some chuckling. I looked around and the sound was coming from a bush with a small, long rope coming out of it where fossil fell. I walked over to look to see who it was and it was Clarisse.

"what are you doing?" I asked. She stopped laughing.

"nothing."

"then why are you hiding behind a bush with some rope in your hands."

"I'm… ummm…. Studying a rare species of bugs that eat rope."

"really now." Howard Then walked up to me laughing.

"Hey Vince, did you see fossil struggling to get up like a turtle on its back I guess you could call-" He stopped laughing when he saw Clarisse. "Clarisse, are you pulling pranks and causing mischief?"

"No." She said with an innocent face.

"she said she's studying' bugs that eat rope." Howard sighed.

"Clarisse, you've being doing stuff like this forever."

"stuff like what?" I asked.

"Pulling pranks, causing mischief, and hatching up crazy ideas and plans. She's been doing stuff like this for years."

"Of come on Howard. You thought it was funny. Admit it." she said smiling.

**Around an hour later**

Fossil called a meeting in front of the reptile house and all the employees were there. Bainbridge wasn't there though. Thank god for that. Howard stood right behind Mrs. Gideon and Clarisse and I stood next to him. He was distracted so we were able to hold hands. I still don't know if I could tell Howard. He might not want to be friends with me. Fossil then stood in front of everyone.

"Okay everyone. I have bad news on two fronts: we still don't know where the hell those turnips are and apparently, the shipment was cancelled and we won't have turnips for about two weeks-"

"NOOOOOO! WHY!" a guy just randomly screamed and ran away. Everyone stared at him and then just looked back at Fossil like nothing happened.

"second, Joey Moose: one of our beloved zoo keepers has been killed." a cricket started chirping.

"…again?" somebody asked.

"yeah… this sounds awfully familiar" I added.

"What happened?" Howard also added.

"Well…" fossil's eyes shifted back and forth "we think that he got in the jungle room somehow… and that's another issue: no one is allowed to go outside at night for safety reasons. This is coming straight from Bainbridge. The only reason you should be outside at night is if you have either have some one, either Bainbridge, or I, escort you to where ever you need to be or you want a meeting with the skeleton man in the robe with the stick with the shinny thing on it. And that's final."

"Why all the sudden danger? Is there something going on in the jungle room?" Clarisse asked. People nodded in agreement

"No, why would you think that?" Fossil then got a more dodgy look on his face.

"isn't the jungle room always locked? So there must be something going on or something in there"

"…well… what's with all the question? Are you question lady now? Huh? With all your questions and… lady-ness!"

"Hey, take it easy fossil she has a point. There's something fishy going on here and it aint the manatee." I said taking a step in front of her.

"What about my wife? I…I better go check up on her in her tank." and Fossil walked away.

"wait a second," Clarisse said. Naboo, and I looked at her while the other employees walked away including Howard. "Did he just refer to a manatee as his wife?" we all started laughing.

Howard's POV:

I followed Gideon to see what see was doing. She walked for a while and then sat down on a bench. I stood quietly next to the bench until I though of something to say… got it!

"Hello Mrs. Gideon, the weather's been pretty nice this week." she gave me an icy look.

"I guess… who are you?"

"It's me: Howard Moon, I've been working here for ten years… I'm friends with Vince… ringing any bells…"

"Oh, right. You're the one always hanging around with Vince, excuse me." She they walked off without another word.

"alright, nice chat." she didn't say anything or nod. Nothing. It was at this moment I really think that she hates me. I took a deep breath and sat down. When did I start liking her. I thought for a moment. I remember now.

**Howard's first day**

It was my first real job and I'm excited. That was until I met my boss and the manager. I walked into his

I stood out side the door and took a deep breath and knocked.

"come in." someone said. I walked in and I saw Dixon Bainbridge at his desk writing stuff down. I

stayed quite until he looked up. "well you must be young Howard Moon is that correct?"

"yes sir."

"well welcome to the zoo. Tommy isn't here to day but he'll be showing you around the zoo tomorrow. This man here is general manager Bob fossil he will get you your uniform

and show you where you'll be staying." Mr. Fossil stood up and escorted me out the door to his office and

gave me my uniform and pointed me to a cabin and then shut the door. I started walking and then I tripped

over a root coming from a tree and I fell flat on my face.

"oh my gosh are you alright?" a woman asked me. She helped me up and that's when I saw her.

She was young then. Smooth skin. Kind face. Back then she used to wear her hair in a low messy bun.

"oh, um… I'm fine. Thank you for helping me though."

"your welcome." she started to walk away, "Hey." I looked up "what's your name?"

"Howard Moon. What's your's?"

" Ms. Gideon. If you need anymore help just ask, I work in the reptile house." she walked away

and walked into the reptile house. I was smitten as soon as I saw her when she helped me up. We talked to

each other once in a while. After a year of being at the zoo Tommy disappeared and Naboo started working

at the zoo. About a couple years later my old friend Vince Noir from primary and Secondary school got a

job at the zoo. It was about then Gideon stopped talking to me and I still don't know why. She would hit on

Vince and other male employees once in a while but would never notice me.

**After flashback**

I sighed and looked up. I saw Vince, Naboo, and Clarisse walking to the cabin. I got up and jogged to catch

up with them.

"Hey guys, aren't you going to go back to work?" I asked.

"No, Fossil said we have the day off." Naboo answered.

"yeah, aint it awesome!" Clarisse cheered. "No more hard working for today, high five!" she and

Vince high-fived.

Vince's POV:

Naboo and Howard were talking about work cancelled so Clarisse and I kept walking so they couldn't hear

what we were saying.

"Wait ta minute, whatcha mean hard work? You sit around and paint your nails and just sit there

looking pretty. I saw you through the window." I said while I laughed and smiled at her

"hey, I work hard besides you try painting nails these good with some old black nail polish you

found in your desk for no reason." She said. I stopped in my tracks. "what? What is it?"

"did you say you found black nail polish in your desk?" I gulped.

"Yeah, weird isn't it? I was just going through drawers to see what was in them and I found some

black nail polish. The good stuff to. I guess whoever had that desk last is missing some good nail polish."

I knew it. Damn that sneaky bastard Bainbridge. "why, is something the matter?"

"what? No, nothing's wrong I'm thinking about if unicorns get along with regular horses." she

giggled.

"Vince, you're so funny." we then walked to the cabin with Naboo and Howard behind us catching

up.

Bainbridge's POV:

I sat in my office in silence. And then I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's bobby bob!" that idiot Fossil yelled. I rolled my eyes as he walked in the door.

"what do you want Fossil."

"I just got done telling the staff what you told me to tell them."

"good. I'm guessing the fools fell for it. Ha ha ha!"

"Well actually… no…"

"What?" I stood up and I knew Fossil was extremely intimidated by this, "what do you mean?"

"well, they were going to believe it by that question lady kept going on with her questions."

"Question lady?"

"yeah, you know. The question lady: lady Moon. I think she's and the two num-nuts are catching on to whatever you're up to. " I maniacally laughed (flawlessly if you ask me).

"ah, so it seems that she's even smarter than I suspected. And I have a way of dealing with a smart

Person and two nosey nincompoops." I turned around and pulled the curtain behind my desk to looked at

my television screens all in there own individual cubes. On one of them there was Clarisse, Vince, Moon,

and Naboo talking and then started going into a cabin. There were eight Screens then there four on top with

a smaller curtain covering them. I grabbed Fossil, pulled out a knife, and pointed it to his neck.

"If you can keep that Big smelly mouth of your's quite, I'll let you in on my operations. There may even be

some money in it for you. Understand?" He nodded his head franticly. I pulled back the second curtain. His

eyes completely widened and he dropped on his knees.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT IS ALL OF THAT!"


	10. This can't be happening!

Ch. 10, back with a hell of a lot of drama… Amen! (that's all I could think of that rhymed and that made more sense than saying "and a big fat hen". lol.)

****

A week later Wednesday morning

Clarisse's POV:

I was in my office going through some paperwork and then I heard the door slam. I looked up and saw Fossil. It has been over a week since the announcement about Joey Moose's death.  
I've been good about getting back to my cabin before dark. He looked all crazy and Shifty. He ran to his desk and sat down.

"Fossil are you Okay?" I asked.

"What? More questions!… ummm…. I mean no. I am perfectly fine." He said quickly moving

around papers on his desk for something to do. Something doesn't seem right.

"Do you want me to get the kettle running for some tea?"

"sure. " I grabbed the tea kettle, filled it up with water, and put it on the heater.

"I might have to use the announcement system to get one of the zoo keepers to check up on a few of the animals."

"The what now?"

"The talking speaker thingy."

"Oh. Right…" The announcement system started making ringing noises.

"Fossil: Report to my office now." Bainbridge's voice said over the sound system. He then started to look worried. Fossil then walked out the door. I sat in his chair to use the intercom. Wow his chair is uncomfortable.  
I looked around the office. It was pretty cluttered. Maybe I should organize it some time. I Pushed down on the intercom button.

"Howard Moon and Vince Noir: come to my office now.". I then let off the button. I checked up on the tea. Still needs to heat up. I then sat down in my chair which is way totally more comfy than Fossil's.  
After five or so minutes Howard and Vince walked into the office.

"Hey Clarisse, what's up?" Howard said.

"Nothing much, I have a list of animals that I need you guys to check up on."

"What's that over there?" Vince asked. I looked over and saw him pointing to the tea. I got up and checked to see if the tea was ready.

"It's some tea I'm heating up … Well here's the list. There's only four animals this time but everything you need to know is on the paper." I looked at Vince and I brushed is hair a bit with my hand.

"You have stuff in your hair. Here, let me fix it." I moved around a bit while fixing his hair to get every angle of it.

" there. That's better."

Howard's POV:

Vince and I took the list and started walking…. Wait a second. I stopped and thought about what just happened. Vince stopped too and turned around,

"What is it Howard?"

"What was that back there?"

"What was what?"

"Back there. You let her touch your hair."

"so?"

"you Never let anyone touch your hair. Ever."

"Well… she caught me off guard and… I was going to fix my hair anyway. Come on Howard let's get to work." Vince started walking off and I soon followed.

Mrs. Gideon's POV:

I watched as Vince and that guy… I don't know he is but they were leaving Fossil's office. As soon as they were out of sight I walked up to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard the new girl say. I walked in and saw her going through paper. She looked up.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Gideon. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes there is. By any chance did the order I sent in for the rattlesnake medicine come yet?"

"Let me check." she pulled back her chair and looked under her desk and then she looked behind her. When she bent over I notice she was wearing a black lace thong riding up from her skinny jeans. How trampy. I don't see what Vince or Bainbridge or… any guy see in her. For goodness sakes she wears so many showy outfits with tight clothes and either sneakers or high heels that are way too tall. She turned around and she had a box in her hands.

Clarisse's POV:

"Here it is. I did express shipping for it so you so you could get it A-sap." I handed her the box and she grabbed it.

"thanks." She then walked out with the box and closed the door behind her. How rude. I still don't get why my brother likes her. Vince is right. She does treat him like crap and doesn't even acknowledge him. Let alone be civilized to me. Fossil then returned and sat down in his desk. I went to grab the kettle on the burner and poured some tea for him and me.

"here's your tea Fossil." I handed him his tea.

"Oh, thanks."

"your welcome Fossil." I went back to my desk to enjoy my tea and do my paperwork.

****

8:45 pm

Fossil already left half an hour ago to go to Bainbridge's office. I have no clue why he's been going to his office so much. I looked out the window. It was beautiful out. The sky was a bright red. It's always so lovely when the sun sets… wait, SUNSET? I quickly looked at my watch. DAMNIT. I need to get to my cabin before nightfall. I organized my desk and look for the keys on Fossil's desk. And all this time I thought I was getting my work done a week a ahead of time with time to spare. I found the keys and I grabbed my bag and walked out the door and locked the door. I didn't have much time. I did a running walk to get to my cabin… DAMNIT my cabin is over twenty minutes from the office and the sun's gonna set any minute now. I'm half way there but it's already starting to get dark.

"Oh no… no no no no no no noooooo. This can't be happening!" I'm not quite sure why we were all told to avoid going out at night but it looks like I'm gonna find out if I don't get inside soon. I was now sprinting.

But it was too late…

IMPORTANT NOTE:

I'm holding the next chapter hostage. mwhahahahahaa! I have 3 different versions of it. If you want to help me deside, write to me or write a review telling me if you want more or less drama, more Bainbridge, more vince, ect. thanks for reading. ^-^


	11. What happened to you?

Sorry I haven't updated in a super long time. the story is not dead and I plan to finish it. Thank you to all of you favoriting this, my author's page, and sending me messages. I can't stress the last one enough. that's the only reason sometimes I'll feel that enough people are reading it to update. Also since no one really asked me less drama, more drama, more XVince, more xBainbridge, more funny moments, etc. So I picked which ones for you all. I don't mind suggestions. Don't be afraid my pretties. lol.

Ch. 11, A night that's hell driven

Clarisse's POV:

But it was too late. The sun was now gone and all that was in the sky was the moon. I started to hear howling noises. My cabin was in sight I ran towards it something then jumped in front of me standing in between me and the door. I couldn't quite see what it was. All I could see was a pair of bright blood-red eyes. I knew that Vince's and Howard's cabin was not too far from where I was. I darted to the left. Then it lunged at me. It pounced on top of me and I could feels its hot breath on my flesh and its drooled. It howled extremely loud. Without even thinking I kicked it right between the tail and punched it in the nose. It yelped and I quickly got up.

The creature caught on and quickly snapped out of it. I looked around and saw a wooden board on the ground. I grabbed it and when it charged towards me I slammed the wooden board into its face as hard as I could. The board broke on its face and splinters went everywhere the splinters went deep into my skin. It didn't even seem to have been affected that badly from the blow I gave to its head but it and I were covered in blood. The beast then smacked me with his paw and I flew back ten feet and smack my back and head into the wall of the cabin. My shirt and pants were ripped all over. I was bleeding… I don't know what to do! The monster was closing in on me. I Looked around where I was laying against the wall I then saw a metal pipe from when Howard, Vince, and I were cleaning the cabin. It glared at me and raced toward me and leaped into to air.

I quickly reached for the pipe and when it was right about to sink its teeth into me I slammed it in the head with the pipe as hard as I could. Blood splattered everywhere and it went down, but it was still moving and twitching. Though it had tried to take my life I would end its misery… the hard way. I repeatedly smacked it in the head with the pipe until its brain was all over me. I heard even more howling so I ran inside.

I dropped down to my knees and just sat there to catch my breath. After a couple minutes I got up to assess the damage: I had splinters all over me deep in my skin, I had huge gaping scratches on my abdomen, I had a sprained ankle, I had a huge open wound on my shoulder (must have been from hitting the old cabin and a nail was sticking out), and a few other minor injuries here or there.

I walked to the bathroom took off my shirt, shoes, and pants and got in the shower with my underwear and bra on. I got out and grabbed a loose pair of long yoga styled pajama pants and a loose fitting shirt. With a towel on I walked to the living room area and made sure the curtains covered the windows. I got the first aid kit I had, sat on the towel on the couch and got to work. Luckily before I wanted to do what Howard did I wanted to be a surgeon. I quickly dressed and cleaned the small wounds and got all the splinters pulled out. Fortunately the ones on my face didn't leave too much of a mark. Now the big injuries. I got up to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and two dish cloths and filled the bowl with water. I saw that my sewing stuff was on the table and grabbed it. Going through the first aid kit I found some strong anti-pain medicine and some anti-inflammatory medicine. I took the medicine, twisted one of the dish cloths up and bit down on it and got to work.

For ten pain staking minutes I sewed my own wounds shut and it hurt like hell. I bit down on rag in my mouth so I wouldn't ruin my teeth or bite my tongue. Luckily the string I was using was the special string in the first aid kit that would be safe to use. After sewing my arm and stomach ,which had four monster movie looking gashes on it, I cleaned the area with the water and dish cloth, wrapped them in gauze, and put the yoga pants that I used as pajamas and the loose shirt on. I was so shaken up. What was that? Was it a monster? Am I now infected with something? Can I even trust anyone or even tell anyone? The last one hit me the most. I then quickly clean everything up. And hid my ripped up clothes and the pipe under my sink. I have to think up a crazy plan and quickly think up a way to cover up my injuries to no one would notice. I knew right off the bat from the events a week ago and the stories that Vince and Howard told me that I should never let Bainbridge know. Same with Fossil. But what about Howard… or Vince?

****

Thursday 10:00am

Bainbridge's POV:

I got a call from Max's people earlier this morning. One of the test subjects was found dead, luckily they found it before anyone caught on. The odd thing was that it was in front of Clarisse's cabin. I have no idea if she heard it and got suspicious… or heard it. I thought this all over while in Fossil's office while he was blabbing on about something

"… and that's why we should make a Jell-O factory. Whacha thinking you Bainbridge?"

"Nothing Fossil. Get back to work." I walked out of his office and went outside. As I was walking I saw Clarisse. She seemed different. She was wearing A baggy, yet snug, sweater with black pants and cowboy boots. Probably Noir's. She also was limping a bit. I approached her hoping to get some information from her.

"Hello Miss Moon. How are you doing on this fine morning."

"yeah, real nice. I have to go and get some papers signed." She tried to walked away but I grabbed her arm. She turned to look at me.

"are you alright? You're limping."

"Oh that, I tripped when I got out of bed this morning" she smiled "pretty embarrassing huh? I gonna just tell I wrestled a Gazelle" I guess not. She smiled so I guess she didn't even know. "well I got to go and get some papers signed."

Clarisse's POV:

I walked away from Bainbridge after dodging the metaphorical bullet. He might of really had something to do with It. I shuttered when I left my cabin this morning and to see the creature and any other evidence completely gone like if it never happened. But I still had the marks to prove it so I know I didn't dream it up.

"Clarisse!" I turned around and didn't see anyone. I turned back around and when I did Vince was right in front of me. "Clarisse, I haven't seen you all day. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure you look a little sickly… and pale."

"when am I not pale. I have to got and get some papers signed." I went to walked away but out of nowhere Vince tightly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me and I winced in pain, gritting my teeth.

Vince's POV:

She must of not been feeling well so I gave her a hug and wrapped my arms around her curvy body. Something was wrong. It felt different this time when I hugged her. I looked at my hands and I saw red. I eyes widen. She turned around to see me and she had two bloody hand prints on her sweater. She looked down and quickly covered herself up with her clip board and with her free hand grabbed me and marched off to Howard's and My cabin. Something was definitely wrong and I needed to know what. On the way to there Howard bumped into her and she didn't see him because she kept her head down. Howard got blood on his Jacket and turned white as a sheet with horror. He was just about to yell but right before he did I quickly covered his mouth and dragged him along with us.

Clarisse's POV:

Vince was luckily able to grab Howard right before he did something stupid like yell for help and have Bainbridge find out. I quickly opened the door to their cabin and got inside. As soon as they both got in the door I slammed it shut and Locked it. I quickly drew all the curtains.

"What the hell's going on?" Howard shouted. I shushed him and sat on the couch.

"Quite down Howard. For all we know people are listening to us. Besides I'm super tired right now." Vince Got a first aid kit and sat next to me on the couch. He pulled my shirt up to the bottom of bra. Howard's crab-like eyes widen in shock and Vince's eyes widen as well. They saw the gaping scratch marks on my abdomen that was now freely bleeding. Vince quickly took off the boots I was wearing that he gave me that didn't fit him anymore and saw the wrapping around my ankle.

"Take off your sweater. You shouldn't wear it right now." Vince told me. I took my sweater off and then they saw the bandage on my shoulder. I just sat there with now just my pants and a tank top and stared at the ceiling as Howard and Vince gawked at me. I was in a cold sweat. I tried to get up but Vince stopped me. "Hold on now. You shouldn't be walking right now. Here I'm get you a drink." Vince went to grab me and drink and Howard then sat down on the other side of me without taking his eyes off of me. Vince sat down on the couch next to me again and handed me the glass of water.

"What happened to you?" Howard asked. I finished the water and set it down… It looks like I got a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
